A Second Kaimeria Story
by Mew ExCalibur
Summary: Yaaay! Kaimeria gets a new adventure! Please read&review. You don't have to read ANOTHER KAIMERIA STORY to understand this one so just come on and read it! I need help. I have a case of WRITERS BLOCK! AHHH! Anyway. Help me think of some ideas for SECOND.
1. The Girl With No Name

MEC: Yo! Guess what? I decide to give Kaimeria another life slash adventure. See the events in the Kaimeria stories are... umm... whats that word... you know, not happening at the same time... if one happens the others don't? Like if this story happened then the one with the pet shop lab and the ExMew Story don't happen? Oh whatever... DC!

DC: Hallo, I'm D.C.'s sister DC! He's the one who you have seen previously but he needs a break from MEC, he said. His D.C. stands for David Calvin. Mine stands for Dana Crystal!

MEC: Umm that's nice... Please give us the **D**is**C**laimer.

Danacrystal: MEC owns Kaimeria, Kandi, and Kaitlyin!

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh la! It's so big!"

A thin, willowy girl stood on a rise overlooking Tokyo. Her very long, pale blue hair ruffled gently in the breeze. Her white eyes shone in the setting sun. She had a thin, bony, delicate build, and wore her long black overcoat buttoned to the top. The long overcoat looked somewhat odd, hung as it was from her bony shoulders. But the girl didn't care. She had been away from civilization too long to care about her appearence.

The girl started down the rise. "Tokyo la! I made it la!"

"Ohh!"

The girl had made it into Tokyo about fifteen minutes ago. She walked around in a daze, seeing all the bright lights and neon signs.

Looking up, she saw a huge billboard portraying a popular model displaying a jewlrey set.

"Ahhh!" She was snapped back to reality as she accidentaly walked into another person.

"Oh la! Gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai!" She cried. Looking up, she saw it was a tall boy in a hat, not much older than her sixteen years. With very nice gray eyes and purple hair...

"Gomen nasai! I wasn't looking la!" She said again, bowing.

"There is no call for that..." The guy said.

"I am sooooo sorry la! I-is there anything I can do to make it up la?"

"Umm... not really..."

"No! I mean it la! Anything at all!"

The guy shrugged. "Fine. Umm... I don't know. Buy me a coffee or something."

"A coffee la! Umm ok... Is that place OK?" She pointed to a coffee house across the street.

Finding a table for two, a waiter soon took their order.

"Just... black coffee for me." The guy said.

"Ummm... I'll have the eucalyptus herbal tea please."

"I will be with you again shortly." The waiter said.

Long pause.

"So... who are you?" The guy asked.

"Eh? I'm Nainamu."

"You have... no name?"

"Ah! No. I'm Nainamu Kaimeria." Kaimeria said. "Umm.. and you are?"

"... Just call me Pai."

"O... K..."

"So." Pai said. "Why are you No Name?"

"Oh... Everywhere I go, people call me Nainamu because I don't know my surname." Kaimeria said.

"You don't know your surname?"

Kaimeria looked down. "No. I have no family... I'm an orphan..."

Pai leaned back. "I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"If I touched a personal subject."

"Oh! No no, I'm all right. Umm, actually, it was nice to say it... No one ever asks me these things you see..."

"Well, in return, you can ask me anything."

"Eh? Anything?" Kaimeria thought for a few minutes.

"Pai-Sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come to Tokyo?"

Pai looked taken aback. "What makes you think I just came to Tokyo?"

"Because." Kaimeria said. "Earlier, when I bumped into you, you could have walked around me. But you didn't, so you must have been looking up at the lights like me."

"Maybe I was thinking and not paying attention."

"Yes, I also thought that. But." Kaimeria leaned forward. "I have not been in Tokyo long. But I have concluded this: You are supposed to call it dark coffee, not black coffee."

"You are very observant." Pai said. "Very well. I am in Tokyo for research."

"Your dark coffee and eucalyptus tea." The waiter had returned.

"Eh? Oh. Arigato." Kaimeria handed him some money. "The rest is a tip la."

"Arigato. Forgive my intrusion, but it is customary for the man to pay during a date." Said the waiter as he left.

"La? Whatever. Please continue. What kind of research?"

"It is nothing of intrest to you, I'm sure."

"But I love science! Especially genetics!"

There was another pause.

"How... did you know?" Pai gasped.

"Eh? I just guessed. But I do love it." Kaimeria shrugged.

Pai shook his head. "You are quite... remarkable."

Suddenly something started beeping. "I have to go." Pai said, as he stood up and ran off.

"I'm... remarkable?" Kaimeria whispered.

She sat there for a few minutes. "I had better go." She stood up, and began to leave.

As soon as she had left, everyone started screaming.

"ANOTHER MONSTER!"

"ANOTHER ONE?"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"WHERE IS TOKYO MEW MEW?"

"Eh? Tokyo... Mew Mew?" Kaimeria whispered.

Looking up, she saw a horrible monster, looking like a huge snake, rampaging throught the streets of Tokyo.

"NANI?!" She yelled. Looking at the monster's feet, er tail, she saw that it would soon crush a mid-sized animal shelter.

With the animals still inside it!

**THE GIRL WITH NO NAME: END**

-----------------------------------------------------

MEC: Ha! You like so far? Quote Kaimeria, 'Eh?', unquote.

Danacrystal: WOW! That was spectacular!

MEC: You and the other DC aren't biological siblings. I can tell you that right now.

MEC: Anyways! Join us next time! What will happen to the shelter? What will Kaimeria do? Will she ever meet Pai-Sama again? Find out in Chapter Two, Serving For My Justice! Later gators!

**Super Special Free Chat #1**

**(you don't have to read this. it has nothing to do with Second. or Another.)**

Hello! I'm the brain behind MEC. My screen name is Call, but recently my friends have been calling me Starburst. I really like it. So, everyone call me Starburst now, OK?

For future reference, these friends are reffered to as Skittles, Sprite, Avacado, and Snickers. Tee hee. We love food. Eh, and soft drinks.

My public library has recently accuired some manga! They only have one series, though. The books they have are volumes 2, 3, 4, 6, & 7 of Shojo Beat's Ouran High School Host Club. I checked them out this morning. I like it! But I was not prepared for all this cross dressing ((sweat drop)), but I'm over that now. I think. I _hope_.

Kaimeria is my oldest character still in use. I made her up when I was about maybe eight or nine. I'm thirteen now. Heh. Officially a teenager. Whoooo hoooo! But I've been a teenager for half a year (about) now...

But back to Kaimeria. You will not believe me when you hear the origin of her name.

My brother was a Yu Gi Oh fanatic. He watched it ALL the FREAKING TIME. And one day I was in the kitchen when I hear Yugi yell, "Now I summon Chimera, The Flying Mythical Beast!".

That set the gears in motion. I love odd-sounding names, dont'cha know. And the word Chimera struck a chord. I worked on it, thinking of twists to put on it. Keep in mind, folks, that I was only about eight-ish. I didn't know how to spell it. So I worked- I forget the exact chain of events- and ended up with Kaimeria. About a year after her creation, I was online and found the word 'Chimera'. The definition told me that it was 'a being made up of multiple gene sources'. Coincidentally, Kaimeria had the DNA pattern combined of all animals and a dragon.

No, I'm not kidding. I so didn't know that whe I made her.

And that's not all of the freaky coincidences.

About a little more than year ago, at the beginning of last school year, I was on Behind the name dot com, a name website. I was with the newspaper club, and the teacher in charge, Mr 'Black' (name has been changed) sent me to the computer lab with Snickers to write up horoscopes. We finished early, so me'n'Snickers started foolin around online. I went to behindthename, and was just messing around, looking at the Hawaiian names (I had a reason. Snickers' real name is Hawaiian.), when I found Kaimera.

Before I tell you what Kaimera means, and what else I found, let me elaborate on Kaimeria some more. Her powers are focused mainly on ice and the moon. I say mainly because I throw in the occasional other elements. But that is not important right now. Ice is frozen water. So remember: (frozen) Water. The Moon.

Kaimera is Hawaiian for 'Power of the Ocean'.

That's not all.

I'm really into African names, too. So I was searching through African-based names. And I found Kamaria.

Which means 'Of the Moon'.

Is that not freaky?

Starburst: Wow, that was longer than expected... But it's MY space! I can put WHAT EVER THE FREAK I WANT HERE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sorry. I'm crazy!


	2. Serving For My Justice

MEC: Hallo! I'm back in Chapter Two of A Second Kaimeria! And guess who I've got...!

Hazel: Hi!

MEC: This is an alias of Predator who will be appearing in this story.

Hazel: I'm Hazel!

MEC: I call her Hazzie!

Hazel: ...

Danacrystal: MEC owns Kandi Kaitlyin Kaimeria, and now Hazel-Hazzie!

Hazel: What!?

----------------------------------------

"NANI?" Kaimeria yelled. Looking at the monster's feet... er tail... she saw that within the next few minutes it would crush a mid-sized animal shelter! With the animals still in it!

_I've got to do something!_

But what?

**Anything!**

Kaimeria ran to the front of the pet store.

_It's gotta go through me, before it can get here!_

Fat lotta good that'll do.

_Shut up, Negative Voice!_

Looking up, she saw that there were three flying figures by the head of the monster. They were too far to see any details though.

"Hey!"

Kaimeria looked to see a middle aged man yelling to her from across the street. "What are you stupid? That monster will crush you!"

"No way, I'm gonna protect these animals till my last breath!"

"Fine! Die!" The man yelled before running away.

Turning back around, Kaimeria jumped. In front of her was one of the flying figures. It was a teen-aged guy, with yellow eyes and green hair. Also with pointy ears.

"WHOA! Evil elf!" She yelled.

"WHAT!? I'm no elf!" The thing yelled back. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to protect these animals from your freaking monster, but all the negativity is making it a little hard, ahem, _RANDOM GUY AND NEGATIVE VOICE_!"

"Yeah, ok, I see that. Why?"

"I'm, eh, serving!"

"Serving what?"

"Uhmm... I don't know! Humanity."

"Humanity."

"Yes Freaky elf! Humanity." Kaimeria nodded.

"I'm NOT an ELF! I'm a Cogitian! My name is Kisshu!"

"Eh? Cogitian?" Kaimeria tilted her head. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"I don't know!" Kisshu yelled. "Run now or die! What do you choose?"

"Eh? Well I'm not running. I will protect the animals untill my last breath!"  
"Fine then!" Kisshu yelled again. "Hebisuikoo! Go!"

The giant snake lurched forward. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YAHHHH...!" Kaimeria yelled but suddenly stopped.

_Eh? What's this? There are words coming from the bottom of my heart..._

"MUBEKE DE ZAJXAD XUFFOE!" Kaimeria cried.

A flash of blue stopped the monster, Hebisuikoo. As the flash subsided. anyone looking would have seen a new Kaimeria emerge. She had longer, lighter hair, and her outfit was different. The black overcoat was traded for a small white tube-top and a short, form-fitting, miniskirt like skirt thing, with bandaged up legs, arms, midruff... basically anything that was revealed from neck down was bandaged ((see bottom if you need help imaginating this)). The hollow of her chest ((again see bottom)) was revealed, and a small, heart-like mark glowed pale blue.

Oh, and another thing.

Her ears were pointed.

"Kisshu what's going on? There was a flash... Who's she?" Another Cogitian had appeared. This one looked very young, with orange eyes and brown hair in a freaky style.

"Taruto! A human just transformed into one of our tribe!" Kisshu gasped, staring at Kaimeria as if she had grown a second head.

Kaimeria looked around. "Eh? What? Now what do I do?"

**Fight the monster!**

Sometimes you just have to listen to the Positive Voice.

"OK monster! Prepare to be defeated by my... eh... eh... self...?"

Sometimes you just shouldn't listen to the Positive Voice.

_Eh? Again? More words from my heart..._

"Blizzasen!"

In her outstreatched hands, two folding martial-arts-style fighting fans appeared.

"Ribbon... Chimera Reimeiki!"

As Kaimeria threw her fans, they zipped through the air and around Hebisuikoo, creating a cyclone of ice.

Reaching up, Kaimeria snatched her fans out of the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hebisuikoo roared, as the alien seperated itself from the animal host.

"Who are you?" Taruto breathed.

Kaimeria took a breath, then let it out. "I am the No-Named Girl."

Taruto looked at something behind Kaimeria. "Pai! Did you see what she did?"

Turning around, Kaimeria saw the same Pai that she had bought a coffee not fifteen minutes ago.

"I have finished evacuating the animals... Kaimeria?"

She blinked. _OK now. Stay cool._ "Eh? That's me."

"You?" Pai breathed. "You defeated Hebisuikoo alone?"

"I guess so."

"How did you do it?" Kisshu said.

"I was just... serving."  
"Humanity?" Kisshu asked.

"I was serving... Serving for my justice." Kaimeria said. "I saw animals in danger. I served for them. That is my justice."

**SERVING FOR MY JUSTICE: END**

--------------------------------------------------------------

MEC: Oooh yah! I'm liking this.

Hazel: See you next time in Others Of My Kind!

MEC: That's Chapter Three!

Danacrystal: Later!

Imaginating Help:

Kaimeria's Bandages- like the ones Kisshu has on his arms, only around her whole body.

Kaimeria's Mark- Hollow of the chest is where Lettuce's mark is.

**Super Special Free Chat #2**

**(you don't have to read this. it has nothing to do with Second. or Another.)**

Hey yah! It's me, Starburst!

I have recently invested in a Living Language CD/Course Book/Dictionary set. I really want to learn Japanese. It hasn't been working well... But I put the dictionary to good use. Hebisuikoo's name comes from Hebi (snake) and Suikoo (executioner). Kaion (that's what I call Kaimeria)'s weapon, Blizzasen, is just the Blizza out of Blizzard and Sen (fan). Reimeiki is Dawn of a New Age. Her transformation words, 'Mubeke De Zajxad Xuffoe', well, they are different.

I love StarFox Adventures. I have memorized the Dinosaur Language. So I took the Japanese words for 'True Self Revelation' (makoto no jishin happyo) and translated them into Dinosaur. Heh. I'm just that good.

The Japanese words had better be Romanized right or I'm sueing Living Language. I used their Japanese dictionary to find all these words.

Starburst: That's it for now. It's 11 PM and my fingers hurt like heck.


	3. Others Of My Kind

MEC: H-E-L-L-O.

Hazel: Are you OK?

MEC: Y-E-S.

Hazel: Why are you spelling everything?

MEC: I D-O-N-T K-N-O-W. B-E-C-A-U-S-E I F-E-E-L L-I-K-E I-T.

Hazel: ...yeaaaaaahh, okaaaaaay...

Danacrystal: So far MEC owns Kaimeria, Hazel, and Hebisuikoo!

Hazel: But, um, Hebisuikoo's dead now... or whatever Chimera Animas do when they become defeated...

---------------------------------------------------

"I was just serving... Serving for my justice. Animals needed help. I served them. That is my justice." Kaimeria said.

She had single-handedly defeated a supersized snake Chimera Anima. Right after she had transformed into a Cogitian. Whatever the heck that was.

"So you're, like, one of us?" Taruto asked.

And then she snapped.

"MAYBE, IF I KNEW WHAT THE HECK YOU FREAKING ARE!" Kaimeria yelled.

"Wow do you change gears quick." Kisshu said.

"WHAT?! WHATEVER! FIRST OF ALL JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE! AND WHY THE HECK MY EARS ARE NOW LIKE SMALL MOUNTAINS!"

"Geez, stop shouting." Taruto sighed.

"NO I WILL NOT STOP SHOUTING! SOUTING MAKES IT ALL BETTER!"

"Kisshu! What have you done now?"

Kaimeria turned to see a cat-girl dressed in pink.

"I won't let you destroy Tokyo! For the future of the Earth I will serve nya!"

"Long time no see, koneko." Kisshu said.

Kaimeria blinked. "I'm so confused." And passed out.

"Is she awake yet?"

"Does she look like she's awake, moron?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking, Nerd!"

"I'm not a nerd, Brat!"

"Nerd!"  
"Brat!"

"Nerd!"

"Brat!"

"...Stop. Now."

Silence.

"_Don't_ start this again."

"Taruto started it."

"Nuh-uh, you started it!"

"SHUT UP!" Kaimeria roared.

Pai blinked calmley. "She's awake."

"OK, Where am I? What am I?" Kaimeria asked.

"Who are you." Kisshu muttered.

Kaimeria glared daggers. "I told you. I'm the No-Named Girl."

"In answer to you questions," Pai said, "you are in our spaceship. As to what you are? You appear to be a member of our tribe- a Cogitian."  
"Lovely, Captain Science. But there is one leeeedle problem. WHAT THE HLL IS A COGITIAN?!"

"There are kids here!" Kisshu gasped. "Taruto, go away and let the grownups talk."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not!"  
"Are."

"Not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

Pai looked at Kaimeria. "If you would prefer going somewhere else..."

Kaimeria jerked her thumb at the arguing Kisshu and Taruto. "Are they coming?"

"No."

"I'm in."

Pai led her out of the room she was in and down a hall into a darker room.

"Eh? Are'nt you gonna turn the lights on? It's kinda dark..."

"..."

"Or not. The dark is good."

"You are... a strange being."  
"Thanks. Like I don't get that enough."

"You were a human.. but then you _transformed _into a Cogitian?"

"Eh? Sure. I guess."

"How?"

Kaimeria stared. "OK I don't even know what a Cogitian is."

"A Cogitian is a member of our tribe, native of the planet Cogitatio. We are somewhat humanlike, except for our ears."

"Eh. OK I got it now. But what's Cogitatio?"

Pai sighed.

"Well it's not like they teach it at school here!"

"Cogitatio is a planet beyond this solar system. The outside of the planet is a dead, uninhabitable, resource-bare hell. But the Cogitians live underground."

"So are you a fend-for-yourself kind of group?"

"No. Cogitatio is ruled by a set of five monarchs for the five regions.

There is Robur, the botanical region. It is ruled by Toijo Heirbaa, Duke of Memories.

The merchant region is called Aalter. It is ruled by the Duchess of the Dark, Yokai La Noir.

Vanum is the science region. The Duke of Discovery, Danato Akari, rules over it.

The spiritual region of Sikasu is ruled by Shi'mina Gaanju, the Duchess of Nirvanna.

The war region is Ikkasiu. It is ruled by the Duke of Battle, Gyumado Yukkiye."

"Eh? So it's like it's five continents on one landmass? Isn't there any water?"

Pai shook his head. "We must melt the ice from the surface. Using Chimera Anima powers, we can accomplish much that we aren't normally able to."

Kaimeria thought for a bit. "Eh. OK. I get it. But I don't get why Earth. It's, like, all filthy and nasty and polluted."

"Well, our ancestors used to live on Earth, so..."

"...So we are eliminating humans, who have carelessly destroyed the Earth, so that we may remake it as it once was. Pristine and pure."

Kaimeria thought more. "Yes."

Pai looked confused. "Yes what?"

"Yes, as in, that's so right. But I have one more question. Making the Earth as it once was- Does that mean repopulating endangered species and bringing back extinct ones? By cloning or what ever advanced technology you have?"

"That is what we are planning." Pai said steadily."  
"OK! I'll join your fight. If you had told me all of that sooner, you could have saved some breath." Kaimeria said cheerfully.

"Do you have fusion powers?"  
"Eh? Fusion? I only turned into a Cogitian, like, less than a day ago."

"We'll work on it sometime."

They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"HEY! PAI! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE WITH THE NEW GIRL! OPEN THE DOOR!"

It was Kisshu's voice.

Pai rolled his eyes as he went to open the door. Kisshu and Taruto fell in a heap into the room.

Kisshu pushed himself up. He looked from Pai to Kaimeria and then around the dark room. He took a breath. "Pai! I thought you were the rational one! And a girl you barely even know, too! For shame, man, for shame!"

Kaimeria turned red as the implication of Kisshu's statement sank in. "The crap...? WHAT THE HECK? NO WAY! WE SO DID NOT!" Then she began muttering something about 'stupid bastard'.

**OTHERS OF MY KIND: END**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEC: You know, I really like this story.

Hazel: Kaimeria and Pai will eventually... you know... Kisshu's 'implication'?

MEC: Heh. Maybe. Maybe not.

Hazel: I take that as a 98.979 chance.

Danacrystal: Kaimeria has a potty mouth problem!

**Super Special Free Chat #3**

**(you don't have to read this. it has nothing to do with Second. or Another.)**

Hey ya! Starburst here!

So how have you all been? I'm good. My friend, Snickers, the one who Predator and Hazel are based of, is sleeping over. She is drawing Miley Cyrus out of a magazine. She is very good.

The names of Cogitatio, its regions, and its monarchs are MINE! ALL MINE! I thought of them and I have them copy righted!

Cogitatio is Latin for 'Imagination'. Robur is 'Oak'. Aaltar is from Altar, 'One Of Two'. Vanum is 'Beauty'. The rest are nonsense words

Starburst: Well, I have nothing else to say. I need Snickers to come read this now. Hey, Snickers...


	4. What's The Story

MEC: Wow, I'm going good on this story! _Much_ better than in Another...

Hazel: I havn't appeared yet. Boo!

MEC: Silence peasant!

Hazel: Umm... isn't that a gamebird?

Danacrystal: MEC owns Kaimeria and Hazel, Cogitatio, the Cogitian Regions, and the Cogitian Monarchs. That is all!

----------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HECK YOU PERV!? WE SO DID NOT!" Kaimeria roared at Kisshu, and then began muttering something about the 'stupid bastard'.

"Oh you _didn't_, did you?" Kisshu grinned evily.

Kaimeria glared hate, fire, daggers, death, and a number of unpleasant things at Kisshu.

Taruto laughed. "You can tell they did because she keeps denying it, and because Pai's turning red!"

It was true. Pai was slowley turning a deep red.

Kaimeria lunged and grabbed Taruto by his neck. "STRANGULATION!" She yelled.

"O...k... you... didn't... Kisshu... please... say... they.. didn't..." Taruto choked.

"Hey, fine, OK, they didn't."

Kaimeria let Taruto go. "I do not give many chances." She hissed venomously.

"Geez, you're so violent." Taruto rubbed his neck. He had bruises where Kaimeria's strong fingers had held him.

"Dog eat dog, man, dog eat dog." Kaimeria mumbled.

"OK, I'm not even going to ask." Kisshu said.

"Ahem." They all looked at Pai, who had regained himself and was not red anymore. "Kaimeria will be joining us in our quest. She will sleep in the empty room between the library and the observatory."

"OK... which is where?" Kaimeria asked.

"Follow me." Pai walked out the door.

"Can we trust you two alone?" Kisshu taunted. He was silenced by Kaimeira's absolute zero glare. "OK, well I'm gonna go now..." Both Kisshu and Taruto ran away.

Kaimeria followed Pai thorough a maze of hallways. It was very silent.

"Umm..." Kaimeria broke the quiet spell. "Do you guys ever get lost?"

Pai did not answer.

"Hello...?" Still no answer.

They continued in silence. Pai stopped. "This is your room." He said.

There was a scan-panel outside the door. Pai placed his hand on it and said, "Option selected: recalibration."

"PLEASE RECALIBRATE. PLACE HAND ON PANEL." A robotic voice said.

Pai took Kaimeria's wrist and placed her hand on the scan-panel.

"RECALIBRATION COMPLETE."

"Eh? What was that all about?" Kaimeria looked confused.

"I was recalibrating the scan panel so that only you are able to enter your roon."

"Nice."

They went into the room.

It was a large, circular room. And it was pretty much empty. Except for a small bed- more like a cot- on one side.

But the most amazing thing about the empty circular room?

The window.

A whole half of the room was encased in a glass bubble (except for the floor- that's just a floor), which provided an astounding view of the cosmos.

"Dmn..." Kaimeria breathed.

Pai shifted. "I hope you don't mind the lack of furniture..."

Kaimeria whirled to face him. "No no! It's OK. The view is spectacular."

"Well, good night..." Pai walked out of the room.

Flopping on the bed, Kaimeria thought of the day's events. "Dmn." She said. "_Dmn_."

And slowley, she sank into deep sleep...

"HEY! NEW GIRL, WAKE UP!" There was heavy banging on the door. It was morning.

**WHAT'S THE STORY: END**

------------------------------------------------

MEC: Well that was more like a minichapter eh?

Danacrystal: I LOVED IT!

Hazel: That's nice to know...

MEC: I miss the other D.C.

Hazel: Calibur, thank you for censoring the curses.

**Super Special Free Chat #4**

**(you don't have to read this. it has nothing to do with Second. or Another.)**

Hey ya! Starburst here!

You all been good? Good.

I am very good. I learned the secret and ancient technique of marshmallow roasting earlier. I finally got them to be golden brown. Normally I just cinderize them...

I will bid you... adeio!

I'LL MATCH YOUR CRICKET!!

(you'll find out soon enough...)

I really don't know what to say...

Oh I got it.

I went to the bookstore today. I got the first Wayside School book. I remember I used to read it all the time in 3rd grade!

I also got Dear Dumb Diary- The Problem With Here Is That It's Where I'm From. Jim Benton is a freaking GENIUS!

I got two mangas- Kamichama Karin Vol. 3 and InuYasha Vol. 6.

But now I have nothing to say...

Starburst: Ah well. Now I'm gonna start on Chapter 5!


End file.
